


Cool Down

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Tempers are flaring and its time to cool things off





	Cool Down

Arriving on the helipad back at Stark Tower, you couldn’t wait to get off of the jet. The mission had been a complete mess and your mood was shot, along with everyone elses. Quickly unbuckling yourself, you all but ran off the jet, eager to be away from everyone else, lest tempers flare again.

Reaching your quarters, you slammed the door shut and planned to not leave the room till the next day. Kicking off your boots and taking off all of your gear, you stripped down and headed for your shower, hoping that would help calm you down and help you forget about such a shitty day.

Stepping into the bathroom, you turned on the water and waited a moment before stepping. No sooner had you started washing your hair than you heard a knock. Not in the mood, you yelled “Fuck you, whomever you are!”

“If you want, go ahead.” Came a smooth voice, making you jump and scream. Pulling back the curtain, you saw it was your lover Loki. Instantly remorseful you said “I’m sorry love, I thought you were one of the others.”

“So I see. Bad day was it?” He asked gently.

“That’s putting it mildly. I think we spent more time snarking at each other than we did taking out our targets.” You replied.

Seeing what you were doing and smiling he asked “Can I help take your mind off of it?”

“Sure, if you like.”

Stripping down, Loki walked in and grabbing your soap, quickly began washing you up and down, making sure you felt his fingertips as he did so. His touch instantly relaxed you, as it always did and soon you found yourself moaning as he worked.

Setting the soap aside, he pulled you up against him and began kissing you along your neck and shoulders, making you go weak in the knees. You tried to reach for the knob to turn the water off, but Loki grabbed your hand away and turned you around to face him.

Kissing you, he let his hands travel down to your waist and thighs, grabbing a hold of them and lifting you up. Wrapping your legs around his waist, he pushed you against the wall and slid himself inside.

Arms wrapped around his neck, you did your best to hold on lest the both of you slip. Watching the water fall down his chiseled form only served to turn you on even more and with the feel of his lips still on yours, you let the cares of the world slip away from you.

As he felt you start to cum, Loki braced himself and sped up. Moaning and whimpering, you didn’t want it to be over so soon, but with how pleasurable it was, you couldn’t help but give in and soon enough you came, screaming his name loud enough for others to hear, just as he reached his own end.

Gently lowering you down, the both of you noticed the water had gone cold, you had been in there for so long. Finally shutting it off, the both of you grabbed towels to dry off and quickly began assisting each other.

“Feel better?” Loki asked.

“Much better. Though you got me all clean and then proceeded to get me all dirty again.” You teased.

“No one said we can’t do this again later.”


End file.
